The Return of the Xel'Naga
by Prince Azrael
Summary: Kerrigan has now taken control of most of Koprulu. But when an ancient race returns, can she maintain her grip?
1. Chapter 1

STARCRAFT: THE LAST WAR

PROLOGUE

_Sarah Kerrigan has successfully taken over the Koprulu Sector, eliminating all in her path. However, her consort, Samir Duran shows other interests, and disappeared to the Ice World of Braxis._

_The Dark Templar Prelate, Zeratul has discovered the existence of the mysterious Hybrids on Braxis. Eager to learn more, he hunts the creatures through the galaxy, wiping all that he finds._

_And the Terrans Raynor and Mengsk seek to destroy Kerrigan and all she stands for. _

_But another race has arrived in the galaxy…._

The spaceships moved ever closer to the planet Char. The blast ray focused.

'You may fire when ready Commander'

The pilot adjusted the controls and let loose the blast ray, causing a mass disturbance on the planet. There were huge explosions rocketing the surface.

'Mission accomplished sir.'

'Good. That evens the odds.' The voice crackled over the com. 'Prepare to land on the Protoss Homeworld of Aiur.

'Yes sir.' The colossal ships moved ever further from Char. The Xel'Naga had returned.

--------------------------------

In the Tarsonis Orbit, Sarah Kerrigan, the Queen of Blades held her head in pain. Five whole broods had been wiped out. Quickly getting over the pain, she clicked her fingers and what was previously a man moved towards her. He was tall and gaunt wearing a blue uniform stained with blood.

'Yes my queen.' The Infested Terran asked.

'Hunt out the Prelate Zeratul and dispose of him. If would be easier if we had one less enemy. The Infested Terran nodded and left the room as swiftly as he came. Soon, Kerrigan thought.

Soon no one will question me again. Soon, this galaxy will be mine. She looked to the stars outside her infested battlecruiser, the Aleksander. There was something out there… something of immense power if it had wiped out most of her broods on Char. And then there was Raynor and Mengsk to deal with.

Ah, yes. Raynor. His fall would be most satisfying. The vile queen of blades grinned an awful smile. Everyone thing was coming together.

So what do you think?


	2. The Rebels Meet

CHAPTER ONE

The Game Begins.

At that very moment, Raynor and Mengsk were driving away from the planet Braxis, along with a large Protoss Fleet. Inside Hyperion, there was a war meeting being held. Those present were Raynor and Mengsk, Praetor Artanis and the recently cured Vice Admiral Stukov.

'The Protoss do not yet have enough forces to begin a direct assault. Since the crippling blow to Talematros and our defeat at New Gettysburg we have few warriors left.' Artanis stated. Stukov piped up.

'Well gentlemen, my forces are fairly unharmed since the cleansing of Braxis yet we need the Protoss technologies…' Stukov was cut of by a beep.

'This is Prelate Zeratul. Requesting permission to dock, Jim.' Came the voice over the com. Raynor accepted.

'Well that's good news.' Mengsk stated. 'But I have better. Char has been cleansed of the Zerg and I'm sure our friend Artanis has something to do with it.' Artanis looked confused.

'It was not me, and Zeratul's fleet does not have the firepower. That is most confusing.' A voice rang out from the darkness.

'Indeed'. Mengsk jumped and then sighed in annoyance.

'Zeratul.' The Dark Templar Prelate materialized from out of nowhere.

'Sorry. It's a habit. Although we cannot lead a full on assault against Kerrigan we can attack her borders.'

'What are you proposing Zeratul?' Raynor asked.

'I'm suggesting we start to retake some of the smaller areas. Possibly the space platforms over Korhal. Kerrigan has long since neglected overlooked their defence.' Mengsk nodded.

'Hang on; you're not going to do what Kerrigan did to me are you…'

'Don't give us ideas.' Raynor replied. Since the death of Fenix, Raynor had become more silent, having none of his previous good humour.

'Then we will go. Prepare the ships.' Artanis nodded. The meeting was adjourned.

Slowly, the ships began to travel through the warp field towards Korhal. The rebellion had begun.

Samir Duran marched along the corridor of the Aleksander. The Infested guards parted and the door slid slowly open. As he moved along, he bumped into a familiar figure leaving Kerrigan's chamber.

'Admiral. The bitch got you too.'

DuGalle did not reply but he felt an unsure hatred for this man. He left as Duran entered Kerrigan's quarters.

'Duran. Where have you been?' Kerrigan demanded. Duran replied smugly.

'It is none of your concern. What is the situation?' Kerrigan did not like Duran's tone but she ignored it.

'The entire fleet on Char was destroyed, and not by any signature we recognized. The weapon was similar to Protoss but it only targeted Zerg. Do you know of such force?' For a moment, Duran went pale, but then shook it off. 'No my queen.' Kerrigan turned to look at her consort.

'You are free to go.'

Duran turned and left. He knew who had destroyed the Zerg.

But how could they have returned?


End file.
